Lies
by iCumFawked
Summary: So tell me, how does it feel? How does it feel to be like you? I think your mouth should be quiet! Cause it never tells the truth. So tell me, so tell me why does it have to be this way? Why can't things ever change?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, to people who've people reading Secrets...**

**This is the sequel...**

**I do realize the ending was completely sad, I cried myself –shot- when I was writing it.**

**If people have been wondering _how_ I got to the fact of Rin wanting to know Yukio's Secrets:**

**If people tend to _read_ my ending and beginning plots: that's what Rin's _thinking_ or speaking to himself. Those italic ending and beginning and I believe in chapterrrrr Eight~ In the ending, Rin clearly says (Wow I cant spell today but I didn't go to sleep till two and it's fawking seven): _Save me from these Secrets. You know mine... Now let me know yours..._**

**And people asking for a more plot in that story: I'm so sorry if it was a terrible plot... But I did mention it _was_ my first story, my other stories have been coming out quite nicely _especially_ English Assistant, American Detective. Please pay attention to I write next time~ I do realize some of it's misspelled like I _said_ it would be at times, but that's not my fault x.x I have a fawking crappy ass laptop. But I do promise a better plot in this one.**

**If you haven't read Secrets, I recommend you read it, otherwise you'll know nothing xD.**

**Anyways, let's begin**

* * *

_I'm alive..._

* * *

'_But you've always known that... Right?'_

* * *

I woke up to a blinding light.

I cringed at pain practically everywhere in my body.

"Ngh... 'The hell am I...?"

"Yer awake?"

I heard a familiar voice.

I turned my head slightly to my left.

I saw a woman with fiery hair with golden tips. She looked like she's been crying for a while and hadn't been able to sleep.

Her magenta eyes were blood shot with red splotchy cheeks.

"S-Shura... W-what're you doing here...?

She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Thank fuckin' god!"

"Ngh! You're hurting me!"

She let go and looked at me.

"What the hell happened?"

'_What _had_ happened...?'_

Memories ran through my head quickly.

"_I hate you, Rin... I always have and always will..."_

"_We aren't brothers... We aren't lovers... And me most_ certainly_ aren't friends..."_

"_So get the fuck out..."_

"_You know you aren't wanted here..."_

I felt tears well up in my eyes but none came out.

"I don't even know myself...all I remember was walking off my dorm...then I _thought_ I died that night...but I'm still in Hell..."

I saw she was crying again.

"Somethin' musta happened to ya go suicidal! Please tell me..."

I sat up, painfully and looked down at the hospital sheets.

"I-I'm sorry Shura... I-I just don't want to live here anymore..."

She gripped my hand, "Rin...if ya die...Satan gets what he wants...ya dead..."

I gritted my teeth, "Then good for him...I'm out of his fucking way now-."

I felt a small smile slip on my face as a teardrop finally left my eye and dripped on the sheets.

"-I was even in his way...I don't belong anywhere...guess you were right...I'm not wanted here...I'm not wanted anywhere-."

I looked over at the window, "-Right, Yukio?"

"Wait! Yukio did this ta ya? What _happened_ Rin?"

I smiled and looked down again.

"Yukio said he had hated me, never intentionally loved me...we aren't brothers, we aren't lovers, and we aren't friends...told me to pack my shit and get the hell out, saying I wasn't wanted here... So I walked off...leaving like he wanted me to...with a heavy heart...that was all that was left that belonged to me...though my possession is useless..."

Shura gritted her teeth, "I'll be right back..."

I nodded slightly, still looking down.

I heard the door open again and saw a teenager-not too older than me-with blonde bobbed-cut hair with big lime eyes. She was dressed in her normal kimono when she wasn't in the True Cross.

"R-Rin..."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't this time, there were tears spilling from her eyes.

Four more people walked in.

I saw a trio of boys and a girl with long purple hair and crimson eyes with short eyebrows just above.

They all ran over to me and held me tightly.

"You've alive!"

I looked over towards the door and saw black-rimmed glasses slightly.

They disappeared with flair of an exorcist jacket following.

I looked down as the five kept hugging me.

"Don't scare us like that!"

"You guys are hurting me..."

They let go of me.

I saw Shiemi was trying her hardest to calm herself.

I smiled and reached a hand out to touch her cheek.

"Hey, it's alright... I'm still here..."

She gripped my hand and leaned into the touch.

* * *

After a few to talking with the class Shura had walked in completely amazed and hurt.

"Can I talk ta Rin quickly guys?"

They all nodded and walked out into the hall.

I looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I talked ta Yukio..."

I looked down, "I sorta figured you would."

She sat on the edge of my bed.

"He said ya had ta be on Suicide Watch and he would watch ya. I dun' trust him 'cause it's his fault for makin' ya like this...and I dun' want ya trying to kill yourself again...and it actually working next time...and he even admitted ta the things ya told me...I can't believe him..."

I looked down, "I probably got too clingy towards him...he most likely got tired with me...just like a lot of people do..."

She pulled me close and let me rest my head on her shoulder

"But after he saved ya from Satan and let him take control of his body...ya both even broke Gehenna Gate...I dun' get it..."

I shrugged, "Like I said...he probably got tired of me...but how long have I been out?"

She looked at me, "About a week. I stayed with ya tha entire time, unlike yer brother, whose to scared ta."

I nodded, "All right, thanks."

She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"No problem."

"When do I go back?"

Shura looked down, "Today...now that they know yer awake now they need ta send ya home."

I nodded and frowned, "All right..."

The door opened again.

"Rin Okumura?"

I took my head off of Shura's shoulder and looked over.

"Yes?"

I saw a nurse with brunette hair put into a clip. She had glasses and snow-white eyes.

"There you are~ Here are your clothes we washed so you can go home. Please try to take it easy, all right? We wouldn't like to see you back in here with the same situation..."

I nodded slightly and mumbled, "N-no promises..."

The nurse left and I started to take off my gown.

"Oi, oi! Rin! Ya have stitches! Yer gonna tear 'em!"

I cringed when I felt a pain on my side.

"F-fuck..."

Shura stood up and helped me with my gown.

She facepalmed, "Did they have to take off yer boxers?"

I looked down and saw myself completely nude.

I grabbed my boxers quickly and put them on, trying not to tear my stitches.

Shura grabbed my shirt and helped me slip it on.

She grabbed my jeans and pointed to the bed, telling my to sit.

I sat down and let her slip up my pants and hand me my belt.

I did my belt and slipped my feet through my shoes.

I felt something drape over my shoulders.

I looked at my shoulders and saw black leather with an exorcist pin.

"It's cold outside so here, I'm pretty warm enough you'll need it more."

I smiled, "Th-thanks..."

She nodded and opened the door, "Come on, let's get you to the dorm."

I nodded as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

* * *

Shura and I were at the dorm.

I saw a pool of dried blood on the pavement.

"I take it, that's where you guys found me?"

She nodded, "A pale, hollow body with lifeless beautiful blue eyes that had tears steaming tha cheeks.

I looked down and walked towards the door.

I grabbed the handle and turned it.

I stepped in the dorm and walked to my room.

* * *

I heard Shura still behind me.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that she'll help me.

I took a deep breath and gripped the handle.

I turned it and opened it to find the room like it always was.

I saw the kittens sleeping on my bed with Kuro.

Shiro was on my desk sleeping with a carrot next to him.

I saw a lump on my brother's bed.

The figure was raising and lowering slowly.

I felt the sting of tears in the back of my eyes.

"Get some rest... I'll be here when ya wake up, all right?"

I looked back at Shura and slipped off her coat.

I handed it to her and she shook her head, smiling.

"Keep it till Suicide Watch is over, all right?"

I looked at her, "Why?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist, trying to avoid my stitches.

"It show's 'm here with ya all the time, okay?"

I nodded hesitantly and walked over to my bed.

The animals were on my pillow, so I didn't have to wake them up and startle Kuro and listen to him ramble on about how worried he was about me.

I undid my sheets and got under them quietly and slowly so I wouldn't injure myself more or tear my stitches.

I saw Shura grab a chair and sit down in front of my bed.

"I have a question."

She looked at me, "Hm?"

I looked down, "When will Suicide Watch be over?"

She looked down, "Until we can trust that ya won' try to do it again... So I dun' honestly know...I guess until Yukio apologizes for what he's done and ya both can go back to being _at least_ brothers and ya can start trusting the people around ya."

I frowned as i buried my nose into the sheets.

The scent made a tear slip from my eye as I remembered whom belonged to.

_'Yukio...'_

"All right..."

She placed a hand on my cheek as if she knew a tear was gonna fall from my eyelid.

"I know it's a lot to take in...but, Rin...there are so many people that you ya. There's Ryuji, Renzou, Konekomaru, Shiemi, me, even Mephisto... And I hope...deep down in that boy...Yukio loves you too...I really hope he does...he just doesn't see it..."

I nodded, "I know... I love you all too... Just what he had said to me...it was too much..."

Shura leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I know... And I'm sorry...but for now...you're stuck with him and you need to open yourself up a bit if he does...All right? Now get some sleep...you need it."

I huffed, "All right..."

I turned around in my bed to face to wall.

I did as Shura told me to and let sleep take over me and _hopefully_ let it be peaceful.

* * *

_I'm alive._

_I'm here and not healthy._

_I didn't want to return..._

_Especially not to you..._

_Anyone _but_ you!_

_You were the one who made me like this..._

_Everyone despises you._

_You know that._

_I'm alive._

_I'm here in this Hell again._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I hope you guys like it.**

**It's just the beginning of a tragic ending...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Let's begin~**

**Crowfether: lol love your quote it made me giggle a bit. Even though I know it wasn't supposed to be funny but I giggled a bit (sensitive giggler) Yes, you will find out why Yukio had changed his attitude towards Rin.**

* * *

_I've had enough..._

* * *

I woke up finding Shura sitting in a chair.

Here, like she said she'd be.

"Ya surprisin'ly slept soundlessly."

I smiled sheepishly, "Y-yeah... I know I sleep loudly..."

I heard a shift in the bed across the room.

I buried my face in the sheets again, smelling them and felt the sting of tears in the back of my eyes.

Shura looked back.

Her facial expression changed from a sincere smile to a complete glare towards my brother.

"Fucking morning to you too..."

I saw his face finally when he had stood up.

It looked like he had been crying himself to sleep and hardly getting _any_ sleep.

I kept a dull gaze at him.

He noticed and looked at me, "What?"

I shook my head and pulled my sheets up further.

"N-nothing..."

I saw him leave the room.

Shura made a noise, "Tch, that kid's a fucking dick..."

"Don't say that!"

She looked at me, "Rin..."

I looked down, feeling my tears slip and stain my covers.

"He-...he may have hurt me...b-but...h-he's still m-my little b-brother...e-even though he may n-not think of me a-as his nii-san...I-I'm still his b-brother..."

I felt Shura's hands cup my cheeks and her weight shift my bed.

"Shhh...It's alright..."

She helped me sit up and push my face into the crook of her neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on tightly.

I felt her hand in my hair and stroke the locks.

"Shhh...Rin...calm down..."

I couldn't calm down.

Everything that happened between my brother and I-

"I-it happened so...so quickly...I-I don't understand w-what I did wrong...t-that's all I...that's a-all I want to know n-now..."

I started to hiccup from my tears.

I felt my body shaking between my wracking sobs.

I heard my door click.

I froze and felt the blood in my veins freeze.

My tears had completely stopped and I just gripped tighter on to Shura.

"Rin..."

I gritted my teeth to keep my lip from trembling...

'_Yukio...'_

"What do ya want Yukio?"

I heard scuffling across the wooden floor.

"I _am_ watching over him so I _need_ to look at him. I can handle it from here, Shura."

I felt myself being detached from Shura.

I felt her lips on my head quickly again.

"I'll come back to check up on you tomorrow, all right?"

I nodded, keeping my head down.

I heard my door click shut again.

I felt my chin being touched.

My head lifted up like I always would when Yukio would do that to me.

I kept my gaze away from him.

"Rin..."

I felt my heart throb.

'_You're serious about not calling my your brother... It hurts...'_

I felt my cheeks being cupped.

"Please look at me..."

My moved my head away and looked at him.

'_I'm not falling for your game again...'_

His hair was dripping wet.

He didn't have his glasses on and he was shirtless.

He reached a hand out again and wiped my cheeks.

My eyes wondered down to the bed.

"I know you're upset with me... So I will let you be..."

I gripped his wrist quickly and squeezed.

"Rin?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

None came out as I spoke towards my brother.

"Why'd you say that?"

I felt my bed shift, "Say what?"

I couldn't say what he had said to me, it hurt too much.

"That sunset... When I walked off the dorm..."

I felt Yukio's hand twitch.

I gripped tighter, "What'd I do that was so bad to make you say those words at me...?"

I heard Yukio give out a shuddered sigh.

"Rin...I do regret saying those words to you...even if I do take them back now...they'll scar me even worse then our fight that made me leave you in the dorm crying..."

"Then why'd you spat them out towards me? Why won't you just answer me?"

I felt a pain in my side when I took a deep breath.

I placed my other hand on the stitches and cringed.

"Ngh! F-fuck..."

"Rin!"

I pushed Yukio away when I felt his other hand reaching out to my hand quickly.

"Answer me!"

I felt my cheeks being cupped.

Yukio pulled me in towards him quickly.

I felt something smooth and cold smash against my lips.

I felt my lip being tugged at, causing me to open my mouth.

I felt Yukio's tongue slip in my mouth quickly before I closed my mouth.

I felt him lick my muscle and swirl it around his.

I tried pushing him off.

He gripped my wrist and held them at my waist.

He pushed me down on my bed.

I felt his leg swish over my hips.

I felt him unbuttoning my shirt the more he kissed me.

'_Stop!'_

I felt his fingers pinch my nipple gently.

I gave out a soft mewl in the kiss and buck my back until my chest pressed against his.

I realized he had let go of me.

I clenched a fist and raised a hand towards him.

I heard a loud crack that echoed the room.

All the cats had jumped.

"What the hell, damn it? Get this fucking straight-!"

I got up and grabbed the door that lead to the hallway.

"'Hurt me once, shame on you, hurt me twice, shame on me' I'm _not_ letting you get to me again, damn it-!"

I smiled slightly before I walked out.

I felt a tear drip down on the wood.

"-You've hurt me once... Isn't that enough for you?"

* * *

I walked out of the dorm and felt my wrist being grabbed.

I looked back and saw Yukio with a bruise on his face.

"I'm told to keep you indoors at all time unless I go somewhere... So you are staying in here."

I glared at him, "Well I'm not sleeping in the same room as you."

He kept a straight look at me.

I don't think you understand this, Rin. You. Must be in my sight twenty-four seven, unless you go to bed and use the bathroom. The bathroom needs to be unlocked and you _need_ to be asleep."

I got of his grip and huffed, "What if I don't go to bed?"

"Then I stay up until you _do_. It's simple as that."

I walked past him with my hands in my pockets.

"Fine. I just want this to be over with so I can get away from you."

I felt arms link around my waist.

"If you open up, it'll go by quicker."

I gritted my teeth.

"_Open up if he starts openin' up, all right?"_

I got out of his grip again and walked towards my bedroom.

* * *

I turned in my sheets.

The memory of Yukio completely hurting me a week ago still haunts me.

Then when my mind's disturbed enough he kisses me unexpectedly.

I felt a tear escape my eye.

I wiped it away quickly.

"You get your stitches out on Monday."

I nodded, "Thanks..."

I took a deep breath-but not too deep of one due to the incident earlier-and placed a hand on my heart.

I could hardly feel a pulse with my nimble fingers.

I gave out another shuddered sigh and pulled up my covers until they covered my cheeks.

I didn't like sleeping in these sheets but I knew I couldn't sleep in Yukio's either, it'd just hurt more.

More tears fell down again.

_'I can't trust him in the same room with me while I'm sleeping after what he had done that to me...'_

"Rin?"

I jumped and tried to keep my voice calm.

"What?"

I saw a shadow on my bed.

"Can you look at me?"

'_Fuck...'_

"Why?"

I heard my voice crack.

I clamped my mouth as more tears slipped out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped.

I felt myself being turned over gently.

I looked up and saw turquoise eyes looking at me.

"Rin... What's wrong...?"

What _wasn't_ wrong with me?

I go suicidal because someone who I had loved four six almost seven years told me that he never loved me...

I can't let him get near me.

I can't open up towards him until he starts opening up towards me.

"N-nothing..."

"Nii-san..."

I felt my heart ram into my ribs.

I couldn't breathe.

I screwed my eyes shut and panted loudly.

"Nii-san, tell me..."

"I thought I...I thought I wasn't your brother..."

I felt a hand on my chest, covering my heart.

"If it gets you to open up to me, then I'll say it..."

My heart lodged up into my throat.

"I won't open up...not to you..."

I felt my hands being held.

"And why's that?"

I pulled my hands away and opened my eyes.

I pinned him on my bed as teardrops scattered across his face

"I've said it before haven't I? Haven't you had your fun by hurting me enough?"

I placed my head on his chest and clenched two fistfuls of the black shirt.

I cried into his chest like I would when we were sleeping in the same bed.

I felt arms link around my waist.

"Shhh...nii-san..."

I felt my heart throbbing.

I clenched tighter, ignoring the thumping of Yukio's heart under my palm.

I couldn't stop my tears anymore.

I know I was opening up now.

He had won again...

He got what he wanted: Me opening up towards him.

I felt thin fingers running my hair softly.

I almost screamed again.

I felt my eyes getting heavy when I was starting to hiccup from my tears.

My arms involuntary wrapped around Yukio's neck as my eyes had fallen completely and black came into my vision.

I heard Yukio say something before I blacked out.

"I...you, Nii-san..."

* * *

_I've had enough of this pain._

_Enough of this hell hole._

_I've had enough of everything in this world..._

_That's hurt me..._

_You've hurt me enough..._

_Isn't that enough of a game for you?_

_You still want more..._

_Go to someone else..._

_I've had enough of this bullshit..._

_You won't get anything out of me anymore..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For people who've been asking how Rin got stitches.**

**He got them because when he fell and hit the gravel, his skin cut opened due to the pavement...**

**Hope that clears some things out~**

**Review?**

**Gladly appreciate it~ -Rabu-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys...**

**I'm getting _tired_ of people making fun of my grammar... I make Shura talk the way she does because if you read the mangas, her grammar just ain't perfect, don't worry neither is mine... guys gotta friggen realize I ain't friggen perfect. And I_ do_ inform you I have a shitty ass laptop...take time to _read_ my author's notes...I'm not _always_ answering my reviews even though I have fun answering them.**

**WritingBlues404: I know dear, a lot of people want to know what's up Yukio's ass.**

**Mid-Summer Romance: I know Rin's a bit OOC but he went friggen suicidal bec the person he loved said he never loved him. And I explained my grammar at the top...hope that clears things up a bit.**

* * *

_I forgive you._

* * *

My eyes batted open.

I gripped on soft fabrics and found myself in my bed-not alone though-.

I felt a soft stroke in my blue locks.

"Are you awake now?"

My heart lodged up into my throat.

I nodded in response.

I sat up on his waist. I saw I left huge tearstains on the raven shirt.

I frowned.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes as I got off of him.

"Where are you going?"

I looked back with a soulless glance as I grabbed my clothes.

"Shower..."

* * *

I looked at my hand has water was dropping nonstop from my chin and hair.

I heard a knock on my wall.

I glanced at it, "What?"

"Only checking..."

I frowned and turned off the shower. I got out and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the bench. I felt something above my head as I dried myself off. Quick ruffles started in my hair as I felt it drying. The fabric left and I felt my hair being brushed.

I kept looking down as I finished drying myself.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them up to my hips.

I looked down at my stomach and frowned at how thin and pale I was.

"Rin, look at me."

I looked up and felt something smooth and gentle against my lips. My eyes were wide as I felt wrapping around my lower back. I-involuntary-wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt the sting of tears in the back of my eyes.

'_I miss his lips so much...'_

My tail flick as it felt something thing to grip.

I felt Yukio leave me with a small gasp, "N-nii-san!"

I looked at him. I looked beside me and saw what my tail had found to love.

Yukio's tail.

I felt something on my hips.

I gasped and bucked my hips into his waist.

"Y-Yukio..."

He placed our foreheads together and laced out fingers.

"It's your fault, Nii-san..."

I smirked, "Really now?"

I pushed Yukio onto the bench, making him slam his head on the lockers.

I bent down in between his legs and saw a tent in his pants.

I placed my lips against the fabrics and flicked my tongue. I felt Yukio's hips buck in the air as he gasped loudly.

"Nii-san!"

I ignored him and started sucking on the material. I undid his pants and pulled them down until I saw a pair of black boxers with a figure of a twitching erection.

I put my mouth over the material like I did for his jeans. I nibbled at the fabric-covered head. Yukio's hips had bucked again.

I smiled and pulled down the boxers finally.

"_H-he may have h-hurt me...b-but he's still m-my little b-brother..."_

My eyes widened.

I let go of him and fell on the floor, clutching my head.

"_I love you, Nii-san..."_

"_I love you too, Yukio..."_

"_I never loved you, Rin..."_

"_Just fucking leave..."_

"_You aren't wanted here..."_

I felt thing fingers touching my arm.

I slapped them away, "Get away from me!"

"Nii-san..."

"No! Shut up! Just get away from me!"

Tears were spilling from my eyes and my jaw was chattering. I felt myself shaking violently. I felt arms wrapping around my torso. I tried pushing him away. His grip had tightened around me.

"Nii-san, calm down..."

I pushed harder and harder but his grips kept tightening around me.

I gave up finally and buried my face in his chest again.

"Yukio..."

I felt gentle strokes in my hair.

"It's okay, Nii-san..."

'_No...it's not...I don't think it will ever be again either...'_

"How do you know...?"

I felt my chin being touched. I looked up at Yukio with stinging eyes.

"Nii-san...I know you must hate me now...but you need to know...everything I said that night-."

I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"-Everything that I said, it was a lie...I-I had to say it to you incase Satan would come back and take us back to Gehenna..."

My tears had completely stopped. I felt my heart stop right at my stomach.

"So you just said those words to me, knowing that they would hurt me...what if I was week enough to let him possess my body, Yukio?"

I go out of his grip and grabbed my clothes.

"I can't trust you anymore...even if we _are_ brothers..."

I ran towards the door and out into the hallway.

* * *

I ran into another dorm room and slammed the door shut.

I felt the temperature difference between Yukio's room and mine.

I shivered and slipped on my clothes.

I untucked the covers from the bed and got under them.

'I seriously can't trust you anymore...no matter how much I love you...'

I felt my eyes getting heavy again. I pulled the covers up past my nose as my eyes fell completely.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly.

I blinked and looked around the room.

I immediately felt the sting of tears in the back of my eyes again.

I swallowed them and huffed.

"You may not trust me or believe me...that's fine...all I'm asking is forgiveness..."

I gritted my teeth and sat up, "Why should I? Yukio! Have you ever been told by someone you loved so dearly that they've always hated you then they say they lied to you to protect you from the most worse demon in the world and he could've taken you like that? I felt like you were just playing me as it were a game to you!"

I felt him grip my shoulders, "Nii-san! I'm sorry if I hurt you! I've been crying ever since I told you that! And then I find you outside on pavement in a pool of blood! I couldn't sleep or stop crying-!"

Tears were flooding his face and he clenched his jaw.

"-I'm sorry...I-I'm so...I'm so sorry, nii-san...I-I j-just hope you can forgive m-me..."

I looked at him with wide irises, "Y-Yukio..."

He sniffled, "I-I know...I-I know I sound c-completely ridiculous at the m-moment...b-but..._please_...n-nii-san...I-I'm begging you to _please_ f-forgive me..."

He leaned his head on the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around my lower back tightly.

"Please, Nii-san..._please_..."

I ran my fingers through soft brunette locks and kissed his shoulder.

"Shhh...Yukio...it's okay..."

I knew he didn't want me seeing him like this. He hasn't acted like this since he was six. I understand why he didn't want me to. He wanted to be stronger.

"Why are you just hurt...? Why am I not the one who should've been dead?"

I rubbed his back with my other hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Because it was _my_ idea in _my_ disturbed brain..."

I felt the fabrics of my shirt being gripped tightly. I kissed the crook of his neck.

"Calm down...I forgive you...you're showing me you care about me...I forgive you...so calm down, Yukio..."

I felt him jump a bit. He raised his head and looked at me. I saw tears flooding his cheeks still. His cheeks were splotchy and red.

"Y-you do?"

I brush his bangs away from his eyes and wiped his tears.

"I said I did, didn't I?"

He smiled and linked his arms around my neck, "Thank you..."

I hugged him tightly before we let go of each other.

"It's still gonna take me a while to gain your trust back."

He nodded, "I know...but I'm able to wait...and I'll do _anything_ to get it back..."

I looked into the beryl green eyes that I've come to love so much. I saw determination and thankfulness lurking in them.

I smiled, "Good luck..."

He placed our foreheads together, "No need for luck... Because I'll make sure I'll win you back, Nii-san."

I snorted, "Sure are cocky aren't you?"

He smiled, "Not cocky, just confident..."

I smiled back, "All right..."

I saw his eyes wandering around me.

"What is it?"

He jumped and backed away a bit, "N-nothing..."

I leaned in, "What?"

He shook his head and backed up more, "Nothing."

I leaned in more.

I realized I was on a bed while he was on the ground. I fell on top of him, face planting into his chest.

"Ngh!"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I lifted my head up, "Will you just tell me?"

He looked away, "No..."

I leaned in closer to his face, "Please?"

He bit his lip and looked at me. He leaned up quickly and smashed our lips together. I felt him leave quickly.

"That's all it was...I just missed your lips..."

I felt my cheeks heat up.

I gripped his shirt tightly and leaned in until our lips crashed. I kept my eyes screwed shut until I felt him leaning into the kiss and his fingers running down my back. My tail swished around on the floor, looking for Yukio's. It finally found it and happily wrapped around it.

'_I missed you...'_

I pressed my tongue against Yukio's sharp canines. He opened his mouth and let me roam around in his mouth. I flicked my tongue on his own. I felt him grabbing my tongue and started to suck. A moan slipped from my throat as I felt blood rushing past my lower abdomen.

'_I need to stop...but I can't help it anymore...it's just a habit now...'_

I felt a hand on my erection. I let go of Yukio and gasped loudly.

"Yukio!"

He looked at me, "Will you let me?"

I bit my lip and looked away.

'_It won't go away if he doesn't...'_

I nodded finally and looked down. I felt myself being picked up-gently-and sat on the bed.

I felt my pants being pulled down until I was down to my boxers.

'_It's just to get my arousal away.'_

I felt my slit being touch by material. I bucked my hips in the air and gasped loudly.

"Yukio!"

I felt his lips on my forehead, "Calm down."

I lay back on the bed with an arm over my eyes. I felt my material-covered arousal being sucked, nibbled and licked at the middle. I bucked my hips slightly.

"Stop teasing!"

"All right."

I felt my boxers being slipped down and cold hair rushing on my heated organ. I felt something wet flick on the head. I bucked my hips up again.

"Calm down, Nii-san."

I panted loudly, "I'm trying to, Yukio! J-just hurry..."

He nodded, "All right if it'll get you to calm down."

He placed the organ in his mouth and bobbed his head.

I panted loudly and gripped his hair.

"Y-Yukio..."

I felt my back jolt, "Hey! Careful with your teeth!"

I felt him keeping his same pace, he was being cautious about his teeth.

"Yukio! I'm about to..."

I felt myself come in Yukio's mouth. He gagged a bit and took his mouth off my lowering arousal.

"Spit it out..."

He smiled. I saw his throat move from swallowing.

"Y-Yukio!"

"It's fine, Nii-san. I'm used to it."

I looked down and felt my eyes getting heavy again.

'Why am I so fucking tired...?'

I pulled up my boxers with shaky hands and stood up.

I stopped from my tail being latched onto something. I forgot I had a grip on Yukio's tail with my own. I huffed and unwrapped my tail.

I stood walked to my bed and got under the covers. I didn't want to push myself by staying up like I usually would. I wanted to be healthy like I was before Yukio found out my secret.

'_I get to see Shura tomorrow, I gotta keep my head up to that...'_

I frowned.

'_But it's my first night sleeping with Yukio _alone_ I can't trust him at the moment...'_

I tried my hardest to forget the possibilities that Yukio could do to me. My eyes closed as I prayed for another peaceful rest for the entire night.

* * *

_I forgive you._

_Believe me I honestly do!_

_But what you've done to me._

_It's gonna take a while to gain your trust back._

_My heart's just completely closed because of you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To the people who've been hating Yukio.**

**I hope this changes your guys' mind about him a bit.**

**Review?**

**Thankies dearies~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Kurai Gekkou: I'm glad to see your positive reviews as always c: I hope I did do a well job on Rin xD I know he's a bit OOC in this but eh...**

**SmileRen: Glad you like it! I figured I'd just make Rinat least forgive Yukio a bit...**

**foxkittvolpe: I never intentionally tried to make you guys like Yukio, all honesty~ I just made Rin _forgive_ his little brother... He still doesn't trust him, and he's still pissed off at him...if you hate him more, don't review about it if you don't like how I made this story plan out. All I'm asking, thanks~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No (Blue) Exorcist.**

**Tags: OOC!Rin, OOC!Yukio. Sorrow, angst, forgiveness, hurt, comfort, a LOT of crying...slightly emo twins.**

* * *

_I promise._

* * *

I woke up in my sheets.

_'I get my stitches out tomorrow...'_

I felt my hair being stroked. I looked up and saw Yukio above me, holding cup of coffee in his hand.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and leaned into the touch, "I'm fine, it's just been a while since you've done that to me..."

He nodded, "Understandable..."

I looked at him, "How long until the exams?"

"Nii-san, you're worried about the exams? I don't honestly thing you can attend them in your state of form..."

I gritted my teeth, "So everything i worked so _fucking_ hard for, was for nothing?"

"Nii-san, everything you did was to protect the people you love, And it worked, you protect everyone, even me, from Satan."

I looked down and huffed. I sat up and walked towards the door.

"Want something to eat...?"

He got off of his knees and looked at me.

"Can I trust you with knives?"

I nodded, "Yes, I've been using them since I was _six,_ Yukio."_  
_

"Alright."

* * *

Yukio and I were downstairs in the main kitchen.

My hands were wobbling a lot. I winded up burning my hand, trying to add food into the pan.

"Ngh! Shit..."

"Are you all right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just burnt myself..."

_"Rin, go sit down, I'll cook."_

I looked back at Ukaback, "Thanks."

_"No problem."_

I took shaking shuffles across the tile. I took a seat across from Yukio and rested my head on my arms. I felt soft strokes in my hair.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my hands are just really shaky, so I can't cook."

I huffed and and raised my head. I ran shaky fingers through my bangs

_'For being out cold for a week, my hair really grew out...guess I'm gonna need to get Shura to do it today...'_

I heard the dorm entrance open.

I smiled as my tail swished happily. I got out of my seat and ran out into the hall quickly.

I smiled when I saw red hair wrapped in a high ponytail.

I ran up towards Shura and hugged her tightly. I felt her wobble when I rammed my face into her shoulder.

"Whoa! Calm down, Rin! Ya almost made me fall!"

I squeezed tighter and turned my head to face her.

"Can you fix my hair? I don't like it being this long."

She nodded, "I don't like it when it's to your shoulders either."

"Thanks."

* * *

I looked into the mirror that Shura had handed me.

I smiled at the reflection.

I looked like I was back to normal before _any_ of this bull shit had started.

My bangs were properly parted down my face. I was able to see azure eyes again. My hair was tossled like I'd normally keep it as well.

I turned around and hugged Shura tightly, "Thanks."

She ruffled my hair, "It's noproblem, I just missed yer eyes was all."

I smiled, "still, but come on, Ukobach's probably done cooking."

She nodded and helped me up, "When do ya get yer stitches out?"

I huffed, "Tomorrow."

"Do ya want me to come with ya tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Please? But how _did_ I get wind up getting stitches?"

She gace out a shuddered sigh, 'The medics were cleanin' ya off and we found a _huge_ gash on yer side and ya needed stitches for it surprisingly..."

I looked down and gripped my pajama pants, "Alright..."

"Come on, let's go."

I nodded and walked out into the hallway with her, towards the kitchen.

* * *

I nibbled on my food.

I was full already. I huffed and dropped my chopsticks.

_"What's wrong, Rin?"_

I sat back in my seat, "It's not the cooking, it's just too much food."

"Yer appetite's probably shrinkin' due to not eatin' becausde ya been out for a week."

I heard Yukio get up, "Excuse me..."

I saw him leave the kitchen. My eyes went wide. I got out of my seat and ran into the hallway.

* * *

"Yukio! Wait, please!"

I clutched my side as I ran.

_'Fuck I hate these sitches! It hurts to run!'_

I ran quicker as I stumbled over my feet.

I finally caught up to my little brother. I wrapped my arms around the taller frame and sobbed into his lower back.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nii-san...I-I'm tired of Shura spatting out words about me _killing_ y-you...w-when she doesn't know w-why I did it...s-sheonly asked, s-so I answered and got _slapped_ as she walked a-away..."

I heard his voice cracking. I let go of him and walked in front of him.

I saw tears spilling behind his glasses and covering his cheeks.

"Yukio..."

"I'm just getting tired of it...she doesn't understand..."

I wrapped my arms around his waist against and kissed his chest.

"It's all right..."

I felt his arms linking around my waist and his hair on my shoulder. I heard wracking sobs coming from my younger sibling.

"I hate this... I wish this never happened...but I can't make the clock reverse...I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry, N-nii-san..."

I rubbed his back as I felt him grip the fabrics of my shirt.

"Shhh...Yukio...I told you, I forgive you...just accept that, alright?"

I felt him grip tighter on my shirt. I kissed the top of his head and sighed.

"I _have_ to get a grip..."

"Yukio, you're still scared that you're gonna lose me...again..."

He sniffled and raised his head, "Don't remind me..."

I looked at him, "Sorry..."

He shook his head, "It was my fault..."

I nibbled on my lip and looked down.

_'I can't take being this close to him...'_

"Nii-san, what's wrong?"

I shooked my head and smiled to hide my lie.

"I'm fine."

I felt my chin being grasped. I looked up and saw Yukio looking worried.

_'Fuck... y-you _couldn't_ have seen passed my lie.'_

He leaned in slowly and placed his lips against mine.

I felt moist cheeks that belonged to my little brother.

_'He's still crying?'_

I wrapped my arms around his torso and gripped the fabrics of the white long sleeved shirt.

I knew my brother was a terrible person.

I also knew that he was sensitive with his feelings if it was about me.

We broke the kiss from Yukio's legs buckling into mine.

I let my knees bend and fall to the floor so I was sitting on my legs with a sobbing Yukio in my lap.

Even though he was crushing my-too thin-legs, I let him be. I wasn't just gonna push him off of me when he needs _my_ comfort the most.

"Hush...Yukio...it's okay...I promise it will be..."

I felt the trembling brunette freeze.

"Nii-san..."

I caressed the soft locks, "I promise."

Wracking sobs began again and the violent shaking took over my little brother.

_'I promise...'_

* * *

_I promise you._

_Everything will be fine!_

_Eventually..._

_You and I will back to normal with each other._

_I promise!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Bit of a short chapter...**

**But anyways, I hope you like it.**

**My laptop broke... so I'm on my mothers...**

**She's thinking about getting me a new one...**

**Just like she said I'd gte a new phone next week...**

**Two month ago...**

**Anyways, again, hope you like it.**

**Review?**

**Thanks~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**SmileRen: Glad you like it still. Maybe Rin does like the affection Yukio gives him...or maybe he just misses him acting like the little brother instead of the oldest :/ I honestly don't know yet xD**

**inuyasha9lover: glad you like it dear, I saw your Reviews on Secrets. I love them and I'm glad you stuck around for Lies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No (Blue) Exorcist.**

**Tags: OOC!Yukio. Sorrow, angst, forgiveness, hurt, comfort, a LOT of crying...slightly emo twins.**

* * *

_Does it hurt?_

* * *

"Shhh...Yukio..."

My little brother looked like he was seven.

He was clutching his head and sobbing. He was choking out a nii-san every now and then.

I heard fast taps coming towards us.

"Rin!"

I raised my brother's head. I leaned in towards Yukio until I couldn't anymore. I tasted bitterness yet a hint of sugar from his coffee.

I loved the way he tasted, even if he _had_ hurt me.

"Rin..why're.."

I let go of Yukio and frowned, "You told me to open up if he did...he's opened up a lot already..."

"What if he's just playing-!"

"I'm not playing with him, god damn it, Shura! You didn't let me finish last night!"

Shura noticed the tears pouring on his face as he stood up.

"You don't know shit! You don't understand _why_ I said that to-!"

"Both of you just _stop!_"

Yukio and Shura both froze. They looked at me looking terrified.

I couldn't stop the taste of salt running down my face.

"I love you both so much...so please..._please_...stop fighting like this...yes, 'm still mad with Yukio for saying that to me..."

"Rin..."

"Shut up, damn it!"

"Shura, I _hate_ when you talk about my brother like that when you know _nothing_."

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, wobbly. I looked at the two with bleary eyes.

"Just stop..._please_..."

"Nii-."

"_Please!_ I'm begging the both of you!"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I tried pushing them away. They linked tightly around my waist-but not tight enough to hurt me-. I sobbed into the fabrics of the shirt, knowing it was Yukio. I felt my knees buckle into his. I caught myself and choked on my tears.

"Please..."

"I'll do it for you...just calm down, Nii-san..."

I looked over at Shura. She nibbles on her lip and looked down.

"I'll do it, for ya, Rin."

* * *

I grasped my twin;s hands, along with Shura's with my other hand.

"Just stay calm, Nii-san...it won't hurt."

It was the first time I ever needed stitches taken out, so I was _terrified_.

I felt a on my skin and slight ripping.

I clenched on both hands tightly.

I felt tears starting to sting in my eyes the more tugs I felt.

"Okay, we're done."

I let go of the crushed hands.

"Alright, whose in charge of him?

"Yukio looked at the doctor, "I am."

She handed him a clipboard and adjusted her glasses.

"List his bio and allergies, if any, and hand it back to me in the waiting room once your done. I'll make a prescription for him once I know his allergies."

My brother nodded and helped me sit up.

"May I ask what the prescription's for?"

She smiled, her sun-coloured eyes sparkled.

"Pain, the gash is still a bit big. But it's healing on it's own now, so because of the size of the wound, he's going to be in pain for a while. Depending how he quickly he heals, all right?"

Yukio smiled as well, emerald eyes sparkling as well, using his sweet, quiet voice towards people.

"All right, thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I honestly think that you aren't allergic to anything, Nii-san."

I frowned, "Yeah, there hasn't been anything that's affected me...maybe it's just my nature..."

Yukio frowned as well, "Possibly, but do realize, I'm a demon now too."

I nodded, "Yeah, but you weren't supposed to be..."

"I wonder is it's the Mashou you gave me...but I thought it was only for me to be able to see demons since I could last remember when I was little..."

I felt a small pain at my ribs.

I clutched my side, "Ngh!"

Yukio looked at me, "What's wrong, Nii-san?"

I frowned, "I think the pain killers are wearing off..."

The spotty brunette stood up and reached a hand out towards me.

"Well, I'm done, so come on."

I took the hand and stood up with his help.

He kissed the top if my head gently and ruffled my hair slightly.

_'God I'm glad Shura isn't here...'_

I saw my brother starting to walk. I walked behind him until he stopped due to the front desk. The doctor that got my stitches out walked up and smiled at Yukio.

"All right, thanks, I'll be right back."

I huffed and leaned on the desk. I kept hearing slight whispers. Most of them were the same topic.

_"Isn't that the kid who went suicidal?"_,_"Is that Rin Okumura? Isn't he on Site Ward?"_ also, _"Suicidal Fuck..."_

I felt a pin sting the back of my eyes.

_'I want to go home...'_

"We'll be home soon, Rin."

I nodded, trying not to cry, "All right..."

* * *

I stumbled on my feet the more I walked.

"You all right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my pain killers are just wearing off more and it's starting to hurt more."

"Alright, we're almost there, just hand on."

I nodded and clung onto my side.

"Yes?"

I heard Yukio speak, "I have a prescription for Rin Okumura."

"All right, his _just_ got in, so please wait a bit, okay?"

I frowned and walked away to take a seat at a bench.

I felt my head being pulled until I felt my brother's broad shoulder.

Salty tears ran down my pale face. My pain killers were almost completely worn off. I haven't felt pain like this since I was little. I felt soft lips in my ebony coloured hair.

"This fucking hurts Yukio."

"I know, I'm sorry too, Nii-san."

I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed silently.

_"What a baby..."_

I shot my head up at the person who called me. I looked down and whispered to myself.

"You go fucking suicidal..."

My brother grabbed my head and rested it against his shoulder.

"Please do understand that my brother had probably gone through more than you guys. So please carry on without your comments towards him."

"Rin Okumura?"

Yukio stood up and walked towards the counter.

I put a knee up to my face and hid in it. I cried silently and waited for Yukio to come back.

I felt gentle rubbing on my back.

"Come on, lets get you back to the dormitory...you've been through a lot today..."

I looked up and nodded. I rubbed my wet eyes and stood up. I grabbed Yukio's hand, lacing our fingers, and started walking close to him.

* * *

I scarfed down my pills and chugged on my water.

"You take one every six to eight hours if its needed."

I nodded and put down my glass. I already felt the pills kicking in.

I walked towards my bed and lied down. I felt my hair being stroked and a soft peck on my cheek.

My eyes blinked.

I turned so I was on my back, facing beryl eyes.

"Yukio..."

"Nii-san..."

I felt his lips smash into mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto my bed.

"Nn...Yuki...o..."

The kiss started to get sloppy when his tongue entered my mouth.

"mmm...nn...ah...mm...ahn~"

I felt something rub teasingly at my heated crotch. Yukio'slips and tongue left mine. He licked my lips, cleaning of the trail of saliva starting to run down to my chin.

"Nii-san..."

"Y-Yuki...o..."

I felt a tug at the hem of my jeans and the fabrics getting loose. I gasped from my arousal being released slightly.

I saw a large tent in my brother's pants. I eyes at it with anticipation. I gripped the button and tugged at his pants until it came undone, I gripped the zipper and pulled it down until I couldn't anymore.

"Nn...nii-san..."

I felt his lips place against my neck.

"Nn! Yukio..."

I felt my jeans being tugged on. I lifted my hips so Yukio can pull them down.

Green and black plaid started to show on myself now. I still felt bounded by the hidden shorts to the point where it started to hurt.

"Does it hurt, Nii-san?"

I nodded slightly.

My boxers were pulled on. I lifted up my hips again and felt my arousal being exposed to my brother again. I shivered at the cold air wrapping around my twitching, pre-cum flowing member.

"Sit up."

I did as told and sat up.

I felt my lips being crushed again.

I reached for Yukio's boxers and grabbed the elastic band around his hips. I pulled them down as much as I could with his pants still on.

The sweet lip suffocation left me with Yukio expressing a tiny gasp.

"Nn~ Nii-san..."

I placed our foreheads together.

Yukio glided our cheeks together. I felt his breath run over my face, causing goosebumps to run all over my body.

"Since your gash is dangerously healing now, I can't have sex with you. But I do have another thing in mind for you..."

I jumped slightly, "What?"

He pulled up his boxers and walked towards his desk. He grabbed a box from the droors and walked back over to me.

"Renzou gave this to me, saying I'll need them for you...I never figured out what they were until about a month ago...so pick..."

* * *

Vibrations ran through me, causing me to flail my legs.

"Nn! Yukio~"

The toy pushed deeper inside of me.

"Do you want me to stop it?"

I shook my head. I got on my knees and reached down for Yukio's member. I licked the slit, teasingly, hearing Yukio moan.

"Rin!"

I felt the vibrations fasten in me. I gripped the swollen organ and shoved it in my mouth. I pushed myself to get all of him. I could only fit a little more than half in my mouth with his dick near my throat. I put my hand on the end of his manhood and started pumping at the pace the toy was going.

"N-nii-san! I'm going to come!"

The dildo slipped from my anus, due to my ass being spread in the air.

I moaned on Yukio's twitching member, causing it to vibrate.

"Nn!"

I dropped his arousal and sat up. I pushed him so he was laying down. I grabbed his pants and started to tug on them. He lifted his hips up as I pulled them so they were off of his legs. I got to his boxers and tugged at them as well. Once they were completely off I swung my legs over his hips so our members were placed together. I started rocking my hips so our erections rubbed together.

"Nn! Nii-san!"

"Nn...mm...ah...Yukio..."

I kept rubbing our manhood together until I felt my urge to come.

"Yukio...!"

"Rin...!"

I felt Yukio's hands grip my rear and squeeze tightly. I slammed my mouth onto his and came on his chest along with my own.

* * *

I rested my head against my little brother's chest and felt my eyes getting heavy.

I nuzzled against the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his torso. My eyes finally fell as I heard my brother speak on last time before sleep took over me.

"I love you, Nii-san...no matter if you hate me now..."

* * *

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it really hurt that bad?_

_Because in all honesty._

_If I can't feel the pain..._

_It must not be that bad..._

_Or I just don't give a damn anymore..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**GOT FAWKING LAZY! SO FAWKING SORRY!SUMMER BREAK WOO HOO!**

**Review?**

**THankies~**


End file.
